Filter apparatus are used onboard vehicles and in other apparatus containing fluid systems to remove unwanted solids or other contaminants from fluids. For example, filter apparatus are used to filter oil used in vehicle engines. Some filter apparatus are configured to drain fluid from the filter apparatus to a fluid reservoir upon removal of a filter element from the filter apparatus.